Jason Grace
Jason Grace is one of the main Character's of the The Heroes of Olympus. He is the son of Jupiter and Beryl Grace and the younger brother of Thalia Grace. He was a praetor at Camp Jupiter until he gave his rank to Frank Zhang; he is the current counselor of Cabin One at Camp Half-Blood. History Jason was born on July 1st and is the son of Jupiter, theRoman aspect of Zeus, and the mortal actress Beryl Grace. He was born seven years after Zeus fathered Thalia in his Greek aspect. Because his father had consecutively sired two children with his mother, Juno, the Roman form of Hera, was made Jason's guardian to placate the indignant goddess and Jupiter went even as far as to name his newborn son after his wife's favorite hero, Jason. When Jason was two years old, Juno commanded his mother to bring him to the Wolf House. It was there that he was separated from his mother and sister to be initiated by Lupain the ways of Rome. After training for some time under the wolf goddess, he journeyed to Camp Jupiter where he was raised in the lifestyle of the Roman Legion. Eventually, Jason was inducted into the Fifth Cohort and would begin restoring a sense of honor to the disgraced contingent. When he was a centurion of the Fifth Cohort, his cohort would get jobs such as clearing out the basilisks from under Temple Hill. Few details are known about the quests Jason went on during his days at Camp Jupiter, however some of his accomplishments include leading a quest to find and slay the Trojan sea monster, which included him staying at Aeolus's palace for a few days, doing a favour for the god Bacchus involving a missing leopard in Sonoma, and going on a quest with Reyna to Charleston to retrieve a stash of Imperial Gold torpedoes from the C.S.S. Hunley at Fort Sumter. Personality Jason is a very serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cares for his friends and family willing to risk his life to protect or help them. Though a natural leader, Jason can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. There are notable similarities between Jason and Percy Jackson such as: their strong senses of justice and fairness, their loyalty to their friends, and the fact that they're both natural leaders. When on board the Argo II, Jason comments that he has never been surrounded by equals before, as most of the time people look up to him because he is a child of Jupiter. Jason is also very accepting of others, since, unlike many others, he felt no contempt or prejudice towards Nico, even after finding out that he was homosexual. Jason even offered Nico his friendship and support, and encourages him to take a risk and come out. Jason is also very confident in his abilities. After he and Percy were possessed by the Eidolons and fought each other, Jason commented that he was worried that he could have killed Percy, instead of Percy possibly killing him. He also chooses to face Lityerses in combat instead of being turned to gold by Midas. Jason was even ready to face the Giant King Porphyrion, even though he knew he could not win. Appearance Jason Grace is described as good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair which grew out during his time at Camp Half-blood, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He says that he looks nothing like his father, which assumes that he looks more like his mother. He is very tall, being one inch taller than Percy Jackson, with an athletic build, and having muscular and tanned arms. His tattoo has the picture of an eagle with SPQRand twelve lines, indicating he has been at Camp Jupiter since he was three or four years old. Piper noted that his eyes seemed to hold some deep sadness, much like her father's. After his encounter with Sciron, Jason's hair has had a groove in it where the Celestial Bronze bullet grazed it and was noted to have gotten taller. His looks attract female attention, such as the instances with Drew, and the girls from Wilderness School. Also, when Aphrodite gave Jason's team a makeover, Jason was the least modified, implying that Aphroditeapproves of his physical attributes. In The Blood of Olympus, Jason started wearing glasses made out of Imperial Gold due to being diagnosed byAsclepius as nearsighted. Abilities * ADHD: Like most demigods, he possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Combat Prowess: He is trained in Roman legionary warfare. * Dyslexia: His brain is hardwired for Latin. * Fighting skills: He is an expert spearman and swordsman. Jason's fighting skills are amazing seeing as how he bested Kronos' brother, Krios, a feat only Hercules has accomplished, who is technically Jason's older brother. He also slew the Trojan Sea Monster, easily defeated the skilled swordsman Lityerses, and dominated Mount Othrys by fighting through hordes of Scythian Dracanae and toppling Kronos' black throne. He has also shown to be able to hold his own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents such as the Giant Enceladus and even defeat Titans such as Krios. When possessed by eidolons, Jason fought Percy Jackson on even footing (Piper couldn't believe the speed of their sword fighting), but later got injured. However, it should be noted that Jason was distracted by Piper's charmspeak at the moment, which allowed the possessed Percy to exploit the opening in Jason's defense. Jason can even use improvised weapons to fight as he used a wooden plank in the Wolf House to fend off numerous opponents. Demigod Abilities Being the son of Jupiter, he is an extremely powerful demigod, that not only has authority over creatures of the sky but can also influence the forces of weather and can control the air around him. During his time at Camp Jupiter, Jason was considered the most powerful demigod in the legion. Hazel believes that Jason is the most powerful demigod she knows, however, the abilities of Nico and Percy seemed to have made her question her judgement, as she believes only Nico's power rivaled (and possibly even surpassed) Jason's. In The Blood of Olympus, Dylan claims that Jason is now significantly more powerful than he was during their first meeting in''The Lost Hero''. * Aerokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control and manipulate the air. ** He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents, enough to instantly knock the Giant Otis down. ** He can ride air currents, making him fly. ** He could see a path in the air, leading him to Boreas's palace ** He is able to dominate the will of more chaotic Venti. ** He can generate ropes of wind, "more tightly wound than any tornado" which he used to bind Notus' fiery Venti. * Atmokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control the weather. ** He can generate fierce storms. ** He can summon lightning bolts from the sky. * Electrokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control lightning and electricity. ** He is completely immune to electricity, having survived being struck by an electrical bolt "strong enough to kill twenty people." ** Like his sister, he can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. ** He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. ** He can summon lightning bolts from the sky, though the effort drains him. Magical Items * Ivlivs: A coin made of Imperial Gold. It turns into a golden sword on heads and a golden javelin on tails when flipped. The weapon hasn't been named yet in the series, but the coin has the word 'Ivlivs' on it, which is Latin for 'Julius.' It was destroyed by Enceladus during his and Jason's fight on Mount Diablo. * Gladius: Juno, the Roman form of Hera and Jason's patron, gives this to him at the end, so that he has a proper weapon. It is a Roman Gladius made ofImperial Gold. Magical Pets/Companions * Tempest Relationships Family: Jupiter/Zeus Jupiter sired Jason, his second child with Ms. Grace. Like all the Roman gods, Jupiter rarely involves himself in the life of his child. As a Roman, Jason was raised to hold a deep respect and reverence for Jupiter as the king of the Roman gods and chief god of Rome. At the end of Season 1 Jason transfers this respect to Zeus, he talks to the statue of Zeus in Zeus' Cabin on how hard Zeus must have it as leader and has to set an example. Throughout the books, Jason's view of his father changes. Early on, he insist he is a son of Jupiter and not Zeus, but by the end of the last book he sees both as equally his father. But his unconditional respect lessens. As he becomes more Greek, he comes to accept that Jupiter is far less than the perfect god he was raised to believe. He goes so far to risk Zeus' wrath by openly questioning him in front of the other gods when Zeus wrongfully blames Hera and Apollo for the Second Giant War. In the end, while he still respects his father, it is far less than it once was. Beryl Grace Since Jason has forgotten most of his memories, we can imply that he wasn't taken care of by his mother, since Thalia said that she was the one who took care of him until Beryl Grace, his mother, gave Jason away to Juno. Thalia Grace Jason's sister, Thalia Grace, was born to Zeus. Thalia is a Greek demigod, because when Zeus visited her mother the first time, he was in his Greek form. When Zeus came to Jason's mother for the second time, he came in his Roman form, Jupiter. Jason is therefore a Roman demigod, while his sister is Greek. It is shown that Jason cares for his sister. He feels somewhat depressed that Thalia has found a new family in the Hunters of Artemis. However, it is shown that when Jason first saw her picture, and Annabeth told him her last name, his instincts told him she is dangerous, as Juno left enough memory to know that digging up his past could be disastrous and that she was his sister. Piper McLean She and Jason share many romantic moments throughout The Lost Hero. He has a great deal of concern for her, as he does everything to help her, such as when she says they should get together he says in his thoughts together, yes. He puts his hand on her waist to support her when she collapsed due to hypothermia. At the end of The Lost Hero the two have a romantic moment at the end of which they repeat what had apparently occurred in Piper's Mistinduced memory of them kissing. Also, Jason has strong feelings for Piper, but he is worried for their future. Leo comments that Jason and Piper are dating, which takes place two months after their quest to save Hera. Piper also gives Jason a goodbye kiss just in case they don't get to see each other if the engine of the Argo II blows up. Since the engine did not blow up they continue to date for the next 6 months. Annabeth introduces the two as boyfriend and girlfriend. She also gives him the nickname Lightning Boy. Piper constantly doubts that Jason does not have any feelings for Reyna, despite the many times he denies it. When the two are drowning (along with Percy), Piper mouths to Jason that she loves him. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano The memory of her makes him rethink what he is doing with Piper, and makes him uneasy, though he does not know why. It's revealed in The Son of Neptune by Reyna to Percy that if Jason hadn't gone missing, a romantic relationship might have developed, since Reyna said that it was common for there to be romance between praetors, since they work together so much. When the Argo II arrives in the sky Reyna says that she hopes Percy is right and Jason is aboard the ship, stating that she has missed him. In The Mark of Athena, it is stated by Jason, that he'd never felt more than friendship for Reyna. However, when the two once both went on a quest, after Reyna talked with Aphrodite, he states that she never acted the same to him again. Piper speculates that Reyna admired Jason mainly for his noble behavior and his good self-discipline. Percy Jackson Jason and Percy first meet in The Mark of Athena and have been shown to be on good terms. Percy says that Jason "thinks the same way he does" and mentioned a "spark of friendship." They both share many similarities: both are sons of one of the Big Three and extremely powerful demigods; both are excellent swordsmen; both are leaders at their respective camps; both have killed the Giant Polybotes; both hate Octavian; and both were chosen by Juno to be switched in order to bring the Seven Heroes of Olympus together. Annabeth calls their relationship a "budding bromance", as the two seem to get along well. While fighting Otis and Ephialtes, the two are able to work well together as a team and manage to earn Bacchus' respect. It is also shown that when working together their powers get more intense when they created a huge storm at Fort Sumter while fighting the Pirates on the Olympus 9 Jason and Percy also have a small rivalry going, such as when Jason and Percy both go for the head chair at a table and Jason even causes sparks to fly, but Annabeth took the chair in the end. Also, when apologizing to Percy after being possessed and force to fight each other, he comments that he could have killed Percy. Percy turns this around saying he could have done the same, but Jason doubts this unless there was an ocean in Kansas. When Percy and Annabeth come out of Tartarus in The House of Hades, Jason is the first person to hug Percy in greeting. In The Blood of Olympus, Jason and Percy continue to be brotherly (even referring to each other as "bros"), and Jason admits to admiring the son of Poseidon for once being able to turn down Zeus' offer of immortality. Leo Valdez Despite their time at the Wilderness School being fake, Leo still considers himself Jason's friend. He even volunteers to go on a quest with him and goes to repair the Bronze Dragon to give them a way of transportation. Despite Leo and Jason being good friends, Leo feels jealous of Jason. People look at Jason and respect him for being the son of Zeus (really Jupiter) and think he is handsome and powerful, while he only sees himself as the lowly mechanic. He also feels left out as Jason and Piper start to form a real relationship. The only time he doesn't feel jealous of Jason is when Thalia talks to Jason about his past and how Hera had taken him away from their mother. Leo remembers that while his own life wasn't that good, his mother wasn't possessive of Hephaestus and only wanted Leo to know him. Bobby (demigod) Jason starts to remember him at the end of The Lost Hero. When Juno returns some of Jason's memories, he remembers several of his friends, with Bobby being one of the names mentioned. Not much is known about him but his name. Bobby is only seen in The Son of Neptune ''when he gives Percy, Frank and Hazel a ride on Hannibal to the Camp Jupiter gates. Hazel Levesque Jason remembers her in the last part of ''The Lost Hero as being her friend back at the Roman Camp. In The Son of Neptune, Hazel tells Percy that after she arrived, she had only known him for about a month before he disappeared, so they hadn't known each other well. Through Hazel's point of view, it is assumed that she and Jason were friends. She even compares Jason to Percy, stating that they both had the same look, as if they had both seen their fate, and were waiting for it to happen. When they both confront Sciron, in The House of Hades ''Hazel notes that she couldn't figure Jason out well, as he acted "too perfect", and that she would rather have Nico, Frank or Percy at her back. Still, Hazel does trust Jason, and they cooperated well in defeating Sciron. Gwendolyn Because Jason kind of remembers her, it can be assumed they had been friends. She was a Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, but after the position was given to Frank, she retired after ten years of service to attend college in New Rome. Dakota A Senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, he and Jason were friends at Camp Jupiter. Jason apologizes to him before knocking him unconscious at Fort Sumter. Annabeth Chase Though it seemed like it to Piper, Jason likes Annabeth as a friend, but has some romantic feelings towards her. , Annabeth was the one who told him about Thalia, which sparked the memory of her and his last name, Grace. Annabeth claimed Thalia had never told her she had a little brother, but Jason insists that she does. At the end of the book during the Senior Counselors' meeting, when Jason tells where he's from and where Percy is, Annabeth says that she is going with them, mostly because of Percy. Jason agreed that he would want her along, mostly because he knew that she had already figured out where Percy was and the danger he could be in. In the beginning of Season 2,'' it is shown that Annabeth distrusts Jason, thinking that he is too perfect because he always does everything nobly, does nothing against the rules, and even looks too perfect and she expects him to turn on them at the second they land. However, during their journey to Rome they come to rely and trust each other more, and after Percy and Annabeth fall intoTartarus, Jason feels responsible for not saving them. Nico di Angelo when Nico's sister, Hazel was intent on saving him from Rome, Jason pointed out that it might be a trap and also found Nico's loyalties doubtful, because despite knowing about both the camps, Nico did not tell anyone (a statement which made Hazel incredibly angry). Jason had also learnt from Percy about the incident in Hades' Palace (in The Last Olympian), thus becoming uneasy about being around Nico, and even admits to being afraid of the son of Hades. This, however, changes in The House of Hades, when they venture into Salona to retrieve Diocletian's Sceptre and encounter Cupid. Cupid forcibly makes Nico reveal about his true feelings for Percy, nearly reducing him to tears. Jason finally understands why Nico always shied away from people and was always alone and for Nico's sake, keeps it a secret. After the encounter, Jason becomes much more empathetic towards Nico. At Notus' palace, Jason tries to befriend Nico as he feels it was the only way to help him out, but Nico once again pushes him away. Jason angrily retorts that Nico had run away from everyone for far too long and that he should come out of his shadows and trust Jason. Later, as they approach the House of Hades, Nico first offers the chalice full of poison to Jason, asking him to trust him. Nico fights along with the other demigods in the ensuing battle and it is implied that he and Jason are on good terms. when Hades reveals to Nico that one of the Seven is destined to die, the idea of any of them (including Jason) dying made him feel empty—like he was back in the dark Giants' Bronze Jar. In fact, Nico's primary concern (after his sister Hazel) was for Jason. After Nico finally decides to stay at Camp Half-Blood, Jason is so excited to hear it, that he gives the son of Hades a bear hug. Frank Zhang Jason and Frank first, despite both coming from the Roman camp, similar to Percy and Leo. The two don't have much interaction in the book, but according to Hazel, Frank is "in awe" of the son of Jupiter. To save everyone, Jason signs over his praetorship to Frank, as the Roman zombies don't recognize Jason anymore, due to him signing himself over to the Greeks of Camp Half-Blood. After saving Percy and Annabeth, the two are seen talking quietly at the helm. , Jason and Frank also lead the backup charge into the Parthenon after Piper, Percy, and Annabeth. Trivia * Jason was named after the original Jason, Hera's favorite hero, by Jupiter to please Juno after being conceived. * Similar to the original Jason, he was aided by Juno and was recognized by the fact that he was wearing only one shoe. * Jason and Thalia are the only known siblings to be from different aspects of the same god. Thalia is a Greek demigod (being a daughter of Zeus), and Jason is Roman (being a son of Jupiter), as stated by Hera/Juno herself. * Unlike other children of Zeus/Jupiter, Hera doesn't hate him or try to kill him like his other siblings. Hera said that she is Jason's patron and Jason is her champion. * Thalia and Jason are both mentioned to like cheeseburgers, just like Percy does. * The scar in Jason's mouth came from trying to eat a stapler when he was 2 years old. Because of this, Coach Hedge says he has 'excellent taste'. * It is mentioned by Aeolus that Jason once stayed with him on a quest to kill a sea monster. It is later revealed Jason had killed the Trojan Sea Monster. * Although one of the demigod "afflictions" is usually dyslexia, Jason could read Midas' brochure for Gold: Invest for Eternity just fine. Although it may have been in Latin or Jason may not have dyslexia, like Frank Zhang. * Jason claims to be the Praetor of the First Legion in The Lost Hero, but Camp Jupiter is made up of only the Twelfth Legion. ** It is revealed in The House of Hades that he wanted the Twelfth Legion to be renamed the First Legion. * Jason sometimes feels uncomfortable with attention that is given to him due to him being the son ofJupiter and people expecting that that he will not fail. * Piper calls Jason Sparky on occasion. * Jason is the first mortal to see a god's true form and lived. ** Though this could've been because the Doors of Death were open at that time, giving Piper the chance to call Jason's soul back using charmspeak. * Despite being Roman, Jason is a Greek name, meaning "healer". This is because Jupiter felt naming him after Juno's favorite hero would quell her anger. * Jason's name being a way to placate Hera may be a nod towards his older half brother Hercules, who was named after her. Although it is to be noted that Hera did kill Hercules and his family. * Jason's birthday is revealed to be July 1, the first day of the month named after Julius Caesar and was also considered Juno' sacred day. * Jason and Piper are the only couple who aren't from the same camp (Jason's Roman, while Piper's Greek). * In every book appearance he has appeared in except "The House of Hades", Jason has been controlled by another force and made to attack an ally: ** Medea used Charmspeak on Jason and Leo in The Lost Hero ** Jason was possessed by an eidolon and attacked Percy Jackson in The Mark of Athena * Jason's birthday is the first day of July. In November, The Greek form of his father, Zeus, closed all communications to and from Olympus. If you take every first letter of the months from July to November, it spells Jason (J'uly, '''A'ugust, 'S'eptember, 'O'ctober, N'ovember). * Like Percy, Jason is also named after a legendary Greek hero. * Jason had wanted to rename the Legion the "First Legion", which symbolized a new start for Rome, but the idea was shot down. * Jason's favorite treat from the New Rome bakeries is brownies. * He is the only member of the Seven not to have met his godly parent in his respective form. * He is the only one to have a sister with the same mortal parent, but different god aspect. * When Jason, Percy, and Piper met Bacchus at the Topeka sign, Bacchus called Jason "John Green," which is the name of an author who also writes young adult novels. * Apparently Jason is nearsighted, causing him to wear glasses in ''The Blood of Olympus. This makes him the only known Demigod to wear glasses. * He has a mole on his left foot. * Interestingly, Jason and Percy are the only two demigods that are compared to superheroes from DC Comics - Percy claims that Jason looks like a blonde Superman when he flies, while Leo jokingly calls Percy Aquaman for his water-based abilities. Percy's half-sister Kymopoleia, on the other hand, is compared to a superhero from Marvel Comics - Captain America.